1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to appliance locking devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved refrigerator door lock apparatus wherein the same is arranged to permit latching and securement of the refrigerator doors limiting unauthorized opening thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various latching mechanisms are utilized in the prior art to prevent unauthorized opening of appliances. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 2,207,568 to Wild wherein a latch mechanism in cold storage doors is arranged for opening of the door interiorly or exteriorly of the door preventing individuals from being trapped within the cold storage device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,754 to Jones sets forth a dead bolt door handle assembly providing a locking mechanism relative to handles mounted to an interior and exterior surface of a door structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved refrigerator door lock apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.